Just One Night
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: The night Qui-Gon died, Obi-Wan needed someone. She was there for him even if it was just for a night. ONESHOT. Winner of the Obidala 14th Fanfic challenge


Today was probably the hardest day Obi-Wan had ever gone through. He never thought he would live to see the day his master laid to rest in a pyre. Everything seemed too hard for him, being forced to watch his master die and take on a padawan he never wanted. He wasn't ready for any of this. He was just a padawan himself barely knighted as a Jedi, there was no way he could be this child's master.

"Master…" Obi-Wan said watching the sun set over Naboo. "What do I do now? I cannot do this."

He looked at the fading sunlight, almost like he was waiting for Qui-Gon to answer him. A gentle knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he asked turning to the door.

He was surprised to see the queen of Naboo herself standing in his room. She had changed from her funeral garb to something more simple and comfortable. Her long hair flowed down her back, rather than pinned in an unusual style. Her face was completely clean of any makeup, just the way her face was the day he first laid eyes on her. Obi-Wan quickly bowed, showing respect.

"Your highness."

"How are you enjoying your accommodations?" Padme asked. "Are you comfortable?"

"Very", Obi-Wan answered. "Thank you."

Padme looked at him, hearing the hint of sadness in his voice. It was a very rare sight for her. Jedi were not allowed to feel any emotions like this. Sadness could lead to fear, which could lead to anger, the path to the dark side.

"Master Jedi, is everything alright?" Padme asked.

"I'm sure I'll be okay", Obi-Wan said.

He looked at Padme and sighed as he looked away. He wished he could forget about all that happened today, but there was no way he could. Padme looked at him, feeling worried for the Jedi. She couldn't bear to see him looking so lost. The queen of Naboo surprised both Obi-Wan and herself as she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Your highness", Obi-Wan gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Please", Padme said. "Let's not use formalities."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just call me Padme. I want us to be…normal for once…Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked at her confused. Normal? He didn't understand what she was talking about. He just kept his hands on her shoulders. He had to obey the rules of the Jedi. He couldn't let himself get attached to anyone. Padme looked at him, sighing. Obi-Wan needed to relax.

Padme looked up at Obi-Wan and pressed her lips against his in a kiss. He stood frozen. He couldn't believe someone was actually kissing him. He couldn't get attached to her. He had to fight it.

"Padme…" Obi-Wan softly said. "I can't…we can't."

"Can't you stop being a Jedi just for one night?" she asked. "No one would know about this. Please, I just want to be with you tonight."

Padme kept her arms around him as she kissed him again. Obi-Wan looked at her and slowly raised his hands to her waist. Even though it was wrong of him to do this, it felt right.

"Please, Obi-Wan", Padme said.

He felt helpless when she spoke. He backed up to the bed and fell back with her on top. Padme ran her hands up Obi-Wan's toned chest.

"Obi-Wan…" she breathed with a smile.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over on the bed with him leaning over her. Padme looked at him with nothing but trust as he looked down at her heaving chest. He reached his hands down and touched the silky belt that held her robe together. Obi-Wan gently tugged on the belt, causing it to loosen.

"Off", Padme said, nearly whimpering. "Obi-Wan, take it off."

He nodded and pulled the belt. Obi-Wan pulled Padme's robe open, exposing her bare, smooth chest. She smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling him down onto her. He kept his arms wrapped around her as he leaned down, pressing his lips against her smooth skin. Padme ran her hands down Obi-Wan's back, to the end of his tunic.

"Wait", he said. "Should we really be doing this?"

"I told you", Padme said. "Please, no Jedi business tonight."

"It's not that. I'm so much older than you. Does it disturb you at all?"

Padme looked at Obi-Wan. It was true, she was just 14 and he was 25. She was still very young. Then again, she was the queen. Nothing bad could happen to them now that she was in charge.

"We'll be alright", she answered.

"Are you sure you want this?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padme nodded. He positioned himself on top of her. He noticed she closed her eyes waiting for him to start.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down until he was inches away from her face.

"Do it", Padme whispered.

Obi-Wan's hands lowered to her waist. She shivered in delight as she felt his hands on her body. She pulled his padawan braid free and ran her fingers through his hair. She let her hands roam to the back of his shoulders. Padme froze as he thrust himself inside her. She gasped loudly and dug her nails into his back. He stopped moving and looked at her. Padme had a shocked look on her face with her eyes wide open.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked concerned.

She nodded.

"Yes…don't stop. Keep going."

Obi-Wan slowly began moving his hips, thrusting in and out. Padme relaxed a bit. The pain was traded for pleasure. She ran her hands along his back and moaned in pleasure and delight.

"Ohh, Obi-Wan", she moaned. "Faster! Faster, my Jedi!"

"No, let's do this slowly. We should savor this moment."

"Do it fast! Then we can do it again slowly!"

Obi-Wan quickened his thrusts. Padme wrapped her legs around his waist. She dug her nails into his back and gently grazed it.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked.

"No. Am I?"

"No! Keep going!"

They continued their rhythm of passion. As they reached their climax, their rhythm slowed and came to a stop. Padme panted heavily as Obi-Wan slipped out of her. He panted heavily as he looked at her.

"That was...incredible…" Padme said.

"Yes", Obi-Wan said. "You were incredible."

She brought his head down and kissed the top of it. He gently laid his head down on her chest regaining his strength. Padme wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. Obi-Wan relaxed as he heard her heart beating strongly. He listened to the soothing sound and sighed peacefully. Everything was the way it should be...for as long as they could stay together.


End file.
